


In honor of a hero

by xChaotic_Writerx



Category: RWBY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28388784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xChaotic_Writerx/pseuds/xChaotic_Writerx
Summary: I wrote this Fic a long time ago- right after season/volume 3 has ended. Its' old, so please- don't judge me too hard :)   It was inspired by a Fanart I saw on Google back then.
Kudos: 1





	In honor of a hero

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this Fic a long time ago- right after season/volume 3 has ended. Its' old, so please- don't judge me too hard :) It was inspired by a Fanart I saw on Google back then.

At "Beacon Academy" everything was fine until the creatures of Grimm attacked.Team RWBY was separated so they could take out more creatures. But then a giant creature attacked the school and broke a window to get in.   
"Arrrrrrrwwwrrr"- the creature crushed through the window and looked at Rwby Rose, the leader of team RWBY.   
"Aaaah"- Rwby was on the ground, face to face with the beast.   
"Rwby!"- Yang was screaming, ready to help, but she had a monster to deal with, so professor Goodwitch ran in front of the girl........

One week ago all students were called to the meeting room for an important speech. Professor Ozpin was talking about the competition next week, when professor Goodwitch interrupted:  
"Excuse me but this is important! General Ironwood wants professor Ozpin in front of the room, so please go back to your rooms. Thank you."   
In the corridor team RWBY was discussing the competition when they decided to talk to professor Ozpin about it , because it wasn't very clear what it will be and so they went to the headmaster's office when they heard professor Goodwitch talking about the creatures of Grimm:   
"They've become very aggressive and I don't know who is controlling them!"  
The girls were so surprised that Rwby dropped her phone on the floor. The door opened and professor Goodwitch stared at the girls with flames in her eyes.  
"What are you doing here!? Spying on us!? Well!?..."  
"Well, we wanted to know more about the competition so we came to talk with the professor..."  
"I'm here for your questions but not now if you please. After 15 minutes I will answer all your questions."  
After the girls' questions were answered the days went as fast as a blink of an eye and the day of the competition finally came.  
All teams were picked, the captains of each team were ready to bring their team to the top.   
And just a few minutes after the games started, it happened...

The creatures of Grimm flew straight down to the arena, screaming and roaring. Some came from the entrances, some- directly through the walls.   
"It's the same as two years ago! Ozpin, James , we must do something!"  
Glynda was just reunited with her friends and now she was about to lose them again. But not on her watch! Not again! Not now!   
"NOT EVER AGAIN!"   
Glynda shouted and rushed to the center. Team RWBY was fighting the monsters, separated from one another.  
And then Rwby was about to take a fatal, direct hit when a shadow stepped in front of her and protected her with her own body.   
"GLYNDA! NOOO!"   
James Ironwood screamed as Glynda took the death hit. Right into her heart.  
She set her last attack. Blood splattered everywhere. She glanced at Ozpin and James with a smile on her face. A tear rolled down her face.

"PROFESSOR GOODWITCH!"  
Rwby screamed and the next she saw was the falling woman. The girl caught her. Ozpin and James rushed where the two fallen bodies were- Glyndas' and the monsters'.   
"Glynda! Do you hear me? Glynda answer me, please!"  
Ozpin held his beloved one in his arms when Glynda opened her eyes and looked at him. She smiled and said:  
"I love you but unfortunately this is a goodbye. I'm so sorry, Ozpin ."  
Blood slowly streamed from her mouth and there was a big pool of blood around her.   
Ozpin hold her tight, hugging her and crying... The rain was pouring down on him and Glynda's dead, bloody body.  
It was as silent as in a grave.

It's been two days since the attack. Everyone was sad and devastated but not as much as Professor Ozpin .   
The woman who rebuilt the whole school, the whole city as new for him, was dead.   
The rain was pouring even harder than before . The black and purple coffin had a little window so Ozpin could see her calm, beautiful face.   
Ozpin's love was dead but not the memories of her. Everyone would remember her name. Everyone would talk about her with respect.

Ozpin's office has a view of "Glynda's garden". A special garden dedicated to the savior of Vale. The flowers were Lilacs, her favorite. There was a big statue of her.   
"It feels like she's still here. Look at the face, it's so real."  
"Yang, she is here. She is home."  
Professor Ozpin was standing behind team RWBY. His eyes were full of tears, tears of joy, he was proud of her.  
He had photographs of her in his office, in his room, in his pocket and in his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
